


The Dance: A Brian/Justin QAF Two Season Retrospective

by sparklebitca



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebitca/pseuds/sparklebitca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanvid was made in the summer of 2002, between the 2nd and 3rd season of QAF, when Justin had left with Ethan and everything was OMG uncertain!  It's literal, but it's heartfelt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance: A Brian/Justin QAF Two Season Retrospective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and only fanvid, made with Windows Movie Maker, episodes downloaded over dial-up. I am still very proud, 14 years later.
> 
>  
> 
> Music is "The Dance" by Garth Brooks, arranged and sung by The Virginia Gentlemen. All images are property of Showtime Networks and Cowlip.


End file.
